1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the integration of a portable electronic device with a water bottle or arm holder and the modification of bottles.
2. Background of the Invention
The need for an individual to transport multiple personal items has resulted in the need to integrate these items such that it results in better functionality, less weight, and more stability.
For example, a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, MP3 player or Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) device, can be integrated directly into a water-type beverage bottle, resulting in less movement of the individual items, less weight than combining holders, and more stability and ease of use given the on-screen touch operations of portable electronic devices.
As another example, a portable electronic device can be integrated directly into a plastic shell attached to an arm holder to provide a more secure attachment to the arm, the ability to accommodate larger size electronic devices, and better ease of use of the on-screen operations, that eliminates the need of a sleeve that covers the screen of the device.
Water-type beverage bottles can also be modified to include baffles that moderate the movement of water and prevent sloshing while in active/sporting use and the integration of an attachment mechanism directly into the water-type beverage bottle.